


I And My Shadow Fill The Universe

by domesticaffliction



Series: A Dream Which Consumes The Worlds [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magic-Users, Time Travel Fix-It, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domesticaffliction/pseuds/domesticaffliction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Stiles, this thing with Peter is unexpected. The last couple of times she's tried to change the future it didn't go like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I And My Shadow Fill The Universe

For Stiles, this thing with Peter is unexpected. The last couple of times he's tried to change the future it didn't go like this. Maybe because she didn't go back far enough, or maybe because she didn't try this exact approach, but every single time she's met Peter, he was already well on his way to going crazy.  
But still, she enjoys Peter's attentions. 

It doesn't change what needs to be done though, which is why she knocks on the front door of the house she will one day have grown up in and waits patiently for somebody to open the door. It's Claudia, to Stiles' relief. 

"Laimīgs Jāņi, Cousin Claudia," Stiles says and offers her mother a fern twig. She isn't sure how well versed this version of her mother is in the tradition of their ancestors, but it hasn't yet harmed Stiles to follow them. The cover is necessary, however. Her mother can't know about her child's future. Especially because in this version of her life, the Stilinski's had a son.

Claudia hesitates for a moment and then reaches out to take the twig in one hand. She waves Stiles into her home with the other. She makes Stiles sit at the kitchen table, walks over to the refrigerator and takes out a carton of milk. She then takes two glasses out of the cabinet above the sink and fills one of them with the milk and the other with clear water from the sink. At the table, she offers Stiles the glass with milk and Stiles takes it with a small smile. That answers that question. Her mother knows what they are and where they come from. 

"I'm sorry to come here unannounced." Stiles says. "I didn't want to make you worry." 

Her mother smiles at her and nods. "It's okay. I'm just glad my husband isn't here. He doesn't exactly know about my side of the family."

"You should tell him." Stiles thinks that's the best way for John to handle the threats that are coming for him. "You should tell him soon." 

"Is that why you've come?" Claudia's face is twisted in an unreadable emotion. "Have you inherited the gifts? Did they warn you about something?"

"It's not quite as simple." Stiles can't answer her questions and Claudia knows that. Even for the cousins who just have the sight it never pays to tell people too much of their own future. Most of the time it changes things for the worse.

"You should tell him." Stiles repeats. 

After she leaves, Stiles doesn't think for a moment that Claudia will tell her husband about any of this. She hasn't yet, in any version of their talk. It doesn't matter though, because she'd seen the boy hiding behind the kitchen door frame and she knows that the kid is going to be curious enough to figure things out in time. 

They were the same, after all, this Stiles and she.


End file.
